


Remedy

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Phasma Novel Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Armitage reflects onhowhis father died.





	Remedy

_“As you know, the official cause of death was recorded as Malady, Unknown.”_

 

Armitage recalled watching the golden insect wriggle between Phasma’s silver gloved fingers, thirsty for blood.

“And it will be untraceable?” She’d confirmed as much before, but it was always wise to err on the side of caution where these matters were concerned. Her helmet tilted forward with a decisive nod.

“Indeed.” Phasma didn’t give much away, but he had all he needed.

“Good.” He hadn’t taken his eyes off the beetle until it was once again confined to the ammo case, its shell softly rattling as Phasma made sure it was secure. 

He hadn’t expected it would take so _long._

Armitage didn’t consider himself a squeamish person. But even he had struggled to conceal his distaste when he sat opposite his father at the dinner table in his suite, most of his hair fallen out, his cheeks white and swollen, bright blue veins throbbing beneath his skin. His lips had puffed up like two fat slugs. Armitage had lost most of his appetite, and it was the first time he’d seen his father refuse good food.

And the last.

Now, he wrinkled his nose at the sight of the First Order’s great general in the bacta tank, reduced to shrivelled, discoloured organs, bare bones, and a few clumps of faded red hair that shone like fire in the sun beneath the medbay’s light-emitting diodes – the last remnants of anything that resembled the man that had been Brendol Hux.

“For future reference,” he turned to Phasma, his voice low, “Many neurotoxins offer a cleaner, more _efficient_ remedy.”

“Noted, Sir.”


End file.
